This invention relates to a test fixture, and more particularly, to an improved apparatus that maximizes the efficiency of and decreases the time required to insert plural RJ11 jacks into a circuit card comprising a plurality of RJ11 receptors. This test fixture can be used to facilitate testing of telephony/voice processing cards.
In the design of voice processing circuit cards, sometimes multiple RJ11 receptacles are included on a circuit card. Each such receptacle may process one incoming channel of audio from a telephone line. An example of such a multiple port voice processing card is the Dialogic D-41H, available from the assignee of the present invention.
In order to test that all of the functions properly work, an RJ11 connector must be connected sequentially, one by one, into each of the RJ11 receptacles. After the connector is installed in the receptacle, the particular test cycle on that channel is run, and the RJ11 connector is then installed into the next channel.
The repeated installation and removal of the RJ11 connectors is more cumbersome and time consuming than desirable. Additionally, the fact that plural channels are tested by sequentially connecting the RJ11 connectors subjects the system to error in that one or more channels may be inadvertently skipped by the operator doing the testing.
In view of the above, there exists a need in the art for an improved technique for inserting the RJ11 connector into each of the receptacles on a multi-channel board, and for testing the performance of the processing and other hardware and software associated with the channel.
The above and other problems of the prior art are overcome in accordance with the present invention which relates to a straightforward and easily manufactured test fixture which allows insertion of multiple RJ11 jacks into multiple ports in one step. The RJ11 connectors are aligned and fixed in place by a clamp, spaced apart within the clamp such that the spacing therebetween is equal to the space between the RJ11 receptacles on the circuit card to be tested. The test fixture also includes means for depressing the release buttons on the RJ11 connectors all simultaneously and in parallel, such that plural connectors may be inserted or removed in one step.